The existing Partnership among Morehouse School of Medicine/Tuskegee/University of Alabama at Birmingham Comprehensive Cancer Center (MSM/TU/UAB CCC) continues to function under the direction and the commitment of the respective leaders. Dr. John E. Maupin (President of MSM), Dr. Gilbert L. Rochon (President of TU), Dr. Carol Garrison (President of UAB), and Dr. Edward Partridge (Director of UAB CCC and Co-Principal Investigator). The Partnership is a long-term relationship committed to the goals of eliminating the cancer disparities experienced by minority and disadvantaged populations.